The Mini
by Kiraya
Summary: Jounouchi x Yuugi, Yami x Seto. Sure, his buddy Yuugi had been acting a little strange lately, but Jounouchi never would have thought he'd go this far just for... love?


**THE MINI** by Kiraya  
  
**Ye Obligatory Disclaimer** : If I DID own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the American producers never would have been able to commit their appalling butchery of the plot, character and card names, voices (especially poor Jounouchi's), and dialogue, nor would they have painted clothes on scantily clad monsters, edited out guns and daggers and blood (oh my), deleted or rearranged scenes on a whim... did I miss something? ...I mean, dying = being sent to the "Shadow Realm"? Come **on**. kicks dubbers mercilessly  
  
**WARNINGS** : The YAOI present here takes the highly underrated, regrettably rare form of JounouchixYuugi (with a little side of the ever-tasty YamixSeto). Yaoi, for those ignorant philistines out there, consists of romantic relationships between males. In addition, here be crossdressing. Don't like it? Go away.  
  
**Glossary of Japanese phrases**: Nan datta = What was that?  
Sou da ne = Is that so?  
Doushita no = What happened?/What's wrong?  
Nandemonai da = It's nothing.  
Yappari = I knew it.  
Gomen ne = (I'm) sorry.

* * *

The man formerly known as Pharaoh Atem, Lord of the Two Lands, King of Upper and Lower Egypt, slowly laid down his textbook, staring at his roomate as if he'd grown two heads. "Nan datta?"  
  
"I'm going to seduce Jounouchi-kun today," Yuugi repeated, turning from the fridge with a dish of cold soba noodles in hand. "I'm tired of dropping hints about my feelings, and I never made enough of an issue about them back in Battle City when I told him I love him. Not only that, but I have no classes today, so my whole day's free."  
  
"Sou da ne..." the other replied, having a bit of difficulty reconciling the statement with the young man before him. Though Yuugi had finally hit his growth spurt (he now stood at a respectable 5'6"), he still seemed a little childlike, not really the type to seduce anyone--  
  
"That, Yami, is where you come in," his violet-eyed partner broke in. "I know you've had experience, so I was wondering if you had any suggestions..."  
  
The Game King smirked. After regaining his lost memories, he'd "negotiated" (read: dueled) with the gods for an extension of his physical existence, securing the right to live out the rest of his natural life in a body separate from Yuugi's. And he'd made good use of his hard-won time, almost immediately setting all his formidable skills toward the goal of manipulating his greatest -- and, under that icy façade, quite willing -- rival into his bed. They were completely besotted with each other, now. "I would be glad to help you however I can, aibou." His expression grew thoughtful. "Now, where to begin...?"

* * *

Looking at himself in the mirror, Yuugi's face reddened slightly as he tugged at the hem of his... outfit. Yes, he had become fed up with waiting for Jounouchi to acknowledge the subtle hints at his feelings he'd been dropping, and thus had opted to go for a more direct approach, but this... /_Are you sure about this, Yami?_/ he asked for the dozenth time. /_It makes me look like a--_/  
  
_Yes!_the pharaoh gasped breathlessly through their link. _I'm sorry, Yuugi, but I'm-- unhh... kind of busy right n-now, so..._  
  
/_All right, all right,_/ the smaller man replied, amused and just a little embarrassed, as he broke contact. The spirit-made-flesh had left a couple of hours before his afternoon class to spend a little time with his boyfriend; he insisted that these visits with Seto inspired him to surpass his limits, improving his performance on exams and the like. Yuugi privately thought they were both nymphomaniacs, but... well, they were happy together (and, in the billionaire's case, a great deal more mellow than in the past), so he wasn't going to argue with it.  
  
He shivered a little as he let his fingers ghost over his suddenly sensitive skin. No, he definitely wasn't going to argue, especially when that brief contact with the preoccupied pharaoh had communicated such emotions, sensations that left him feeling brazen enough to actually pull this off.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Yuugi carefully schooled his expression into one of innocent nonchalance, and went off to answer it.  
  
_Here goes nothing..._

_

* * *

_

  
  
Jounouchi stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to be answered. He had no classes today, so his best friend had invited him over to hang out -- not at all an unusual occurrence, but...  
  
He let out a sigh, staring pensively at the floor. Something had changed between them recently. Yuugi had become quiet as of late, and Jounouchi often turned to him mid-conversation to find his small friend simply watching him, a strange look in his eyes that sent delightful shivers down Jounouchi's spine. Not only that, but the spiky-haired duelist had developed a need to constantly touch him, whether it was a gentle hand on his back or an arm around his shoulders or slim fingers twining almost hesitantly with his own when Yuugi thought no one else could see.  
  
Secretly, Jounouchi had to admit he enjoyed it.  
  
Yuugi... there had always been something about him that drew Jounouchi to him, even going as far back as before their friendship -- as distant as that time now seemed. And sometimes, when Yuugi smiled at him... these **feelings** would overwhelm him, feelings so intense he wasn't sure if the love he felt for his best friend was just the kind of love shared between friends anymore...  
  
It scared him a little.  
  
He looked up as the door opened, a lopsided grin on his face--  
  
Jounouch's jaw dropped, and his mouth gaped. "Yuugi...?"  
  
The spiky-haired young man wore his typical choker, along with a black mesh shirt stopping just above his navel. The shocking thing, though, was the skirt, a low-on-the-hips, black leather number that was probably what they had in mind when they coined the term "mini" -- it just barely covered what it was supposed to. The chunky black boots he wore with it came up to his knees, leaving his nicely formed thighs exposed for admiration -- and what a lovely view it was...  
  
The blond shook himself mentally.  
  
"Ah, Jounouchi-kun! Konnichi wa," Yuugi said brightly, smiling sunnily. "Come in, please."  
  
Blinking fuzzily, Jounouchi followed his friend -- striving mightily not to let his gaze drop to the alluring sway of the other's slim hips (where the hell had he learned to walk like that in the past twenty-four hours?) -- straight across the apartment's cozy little den...  
  
Into the smaller duelist's bedroom.  
  
Warning bells started going off Jounouchi's head, somewhere past his still overwhelming surprise.  
  
With a delighted laugh, Yuugi spun to face him. "Do you like it?" he asked the blond coquettishly, performing a little curtsy. "I think I'm going to wear it to Kaiba-kun's costume party next month."  
  
Even as he nodded, Jounouchi quashed a flare of jealous anger. Yuugi wasn't his; why should it bother him if his best friend went to a party dressed in an outfit that begged anything on two legs to...  
  
Umm. His face reddened. It was kind of warm in here...  
  
"Do you think I should do something with my hair?" Yuugi was saying, having turned to his mirror, pulling the blond tendrils out of his face and staring at himself critically. Before his friend could answer, though, the smaller young man let out a growl of frustration. "I **hate** these things," he complained as he adjusted his hose. "They just keep falling down..."  
  
Either Yuugi had forgotten Jounouchi was present, or thought it didn't matter, but the blond was presented with a rather provocative view as his friend bent over, the hem of the already dangerously short skirt rising even higher as Yuugi slowly pulled the silky stockings up those slender thighs...  
  
It was a good thing Jounouchi had been standing where he was, because his knees buckled in the next moment, and the bed saved him from ending up on the floor. He desperately reached for a pillow to hide the incriminating evidence of his body's reaction to this peculiar turn of events... and, with a metallic clatter, sent the Millennium Puzzle, which he had barely noticed sitting on the coverlet next to him, to the floor.  
  
Yuugi looked up at him, an inquiring look on his face. "Doushita no, Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"Na... nandemonai da," the blond stammered, wincing as he crossed his legs.  
  
Yuugi frowned, coming to sit next to him, and Jounouchi stifled a groan as the other's nearly-bare thigh brushed against his. "Don't lie to me, Jounouchi-kun," he murmured, laying an earnest hand on his friend's leg slightly above the knee... just a little too high up for the sake of Jounouchi's sanity. "I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying to me. Really, what is it?"  
  
"Anou... I don't have anyone to go with," the blond said, looking for any excuse to change the subject. "To the party, I mean."  
  
Amazingly, Yuugi let this blatant misdirection slide. "Neither do I," he admitted, casting a sidelong glance up at his companion. He shifted a little closer. "Since we're both in the same situation... would you like to go with me?"  
  
_I **knew **this was going to happen._ This situation's potential for — well, disaster, Jounouchi supposed, though that word didn't really seem to fit — was growing by leaps and bounds with every second. He was painfully aroused, sitting on his best friend's bed, while said best friend, dressed in a rather risque outfit (to be blunt, like a whore), came on to him like there was no tomorrow. _He's... he really is attracted to me... to **me**...?_ His breath came out a quavering sigh. _I should've known, the way he's been acting lately, though **this **is totally out of the loop for him. Guess this finally settles the question of his sexuality... but what about me?_ He licked his lips nervously. _I'm still not quite sure what I want you to be to me, Yuugi...  
_  
"Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
The blond's gaze was irresistibly drawn to those violet eyes. "Of course," he said softly, placing his hand over the other's. _...I just know I don't want to stop being close to you.  
_  
"Jounouchi-kun--" and Yuugi smiled at him, that brilliant smile, like the sunrise, that made his whole face light up; that smile that Jounouchi would have gone to the end of the universe and beyond to see; that smile that felt like it was made for **him**, and him alone "--arigatou!"  
  
Then his best friend tackled him, knocking him onto his back. Jounouchi's arms almost instinctively came up to loosely wrap around the lithe little body, and Yuugi let out a soft sigh, snuggling closer.  
  
The blond's already flushed face reddened further. Apparently he wasn't the only one excited by his best friend's uncharacteristic attire--  
  
_Think about something else!_ "Why did you **really** want me to come over, Yuugi?" he asked, determined to get to the point. _It's so obvious, but... I want to hear him say it...  
_  
Long eyelashes moved softly against his skin as the spiky-haired duelist blinked in surprise at the question. "...What do you mean, Jounouchi-kun?" came the response, muffled by the press of the other's face against his neck.  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly invite me just to hang out, obviously," the brown- eyed young man said dryly, enjoying the feeling of his best friend in his arms, "and somehow, I don't believe you only wanted to ask me to Kaiba's party." His fingers, splayed across the other's lower back, twitched. _I will not touch his ass, I will not touch his ass... I **should **not touch his ass...  
_  
"Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi murmured, laying a slim hand on the other's chest, "I really like being with you. What other reason do I need for wanting to spend time with you?"  
  
"No ulterior motives?" the blond teased, tightening his embrace. _...I bet it'd feel nice, though-- iya! Stop that!  
_  
"Well... not exactly..." Yuugi said almost coyly, sliding up a little within the circle of Jounouchi's arms...  
  
_I. Just. Touched. Yuugi's. **Ass**!_  
  
Chuckling (mostly from nervousness), Jounouchi rolled over so that he was pinning the smaller man against the coverlet. "I **knew** it," he declared with a triumphant grin, tapping Yuugi's nose with one finger. "What is it, then?"  
  
Yuugi, looking more hot and bothered by the minute, squirmed beneath him, causing Jounouchi to shift uncomfortably. "Maybe," the violet-eyed man said in a low voice, taking the other's hand in his own, "I wanted to show you... this." He laid their joined hands on his leg, just below the hem of the skirt. "Maybe I want us to be... more than just friends, Jounouchi- kun."  
  
His fingers curled a little against Yuugi's smooth thigh, and he sighed as he let his head fall forward to lean on his friend's shoulder. "Yappari," he said again, this time in a whisper. Uncertainty warred with deep affection -- dare he call it love? -- within him for long moments before he finally spoke.  
  
"Yuugi," Jounouchi began slowly, lifting his head a little and not quite looking at him, "I... I think I want that, too--" Hope flashed in violet eyes, but as Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, long fingers covered his lips. "But," the blond continued, "this is... it's happening so fast--"  
  
"Fast?" Yuugi was becoming angry now. "Jounouchi-kun, how is this fast? You've known for years that I love you, and never acted one way or another on the matter! You never deliberately encouraged my feelings, and yet you never pushed me away -- what was I supposed to do? I had to know how you felt, so--"  
  
"So you set about trying to seduce me?" the blond snapped back, angry himself, feeling more than a little used. "Got everything you could possibly need for sex in your nighttable, don't you?" _This whole thing... it isn't like him, not at all. It has to be--_ "You borrowed it all from Yami!" Yuugi refused to meet his gaze, which only confirmed his guess. "Were you honestly planning on actually taking my feelings into account, or was this just supposed to satisfy your physical needs?"  
  
The smaller duelist flinched as if he'd been struck. "How dare you, Jounouchi-kun," he said quietly, coldly, even as he felt wetness gather at the corners of his amethyst eyes. "How dare you mock the agony of uncertainty I've lived through these past few years? If things had gone as they were supposed to, and it had been clear you felt any sort of hesitation at all, I wouldn't have let us get any further than this. _Sorry, Jounouchi-kun, but I have a term paper I need to work on, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_ -- and that would have been that." The tears were flowing freely down his face, now. "If I took advantage of you, I'd never be able to live with myself. The most important thing is this: _Do you **want **to be with me?_" Yuugi's hands fell to the other's waist and tugged him a little closer, a reminder of their shared physical condition that made the blond's breath catch in his throat. "Your body says _yes_ loud and clear, but that's not the real issue here. What does your heart say, Jounouchi Katsuya?"  
  
"Yuugi..." A gentle thumb wiped tears away as they traced the curve of the smaller man's cheek. "If there's one thing I've never wanted to do, it's make you cry, and now... gomen ne." The blond sighed. "Why are we fighting? Where is it getting us? This isn't right for us... argue, fuck, start dating. It may have worked for Yami and Kaiba, but I don't really want a relationship like that... and I know you, Yuugi, don't want that, either."  
  
The spiky-haired man simply looked at him. _Jounouchi-kun... is this your answer? I don't know where you're going with this, but--_  
  
"I've always wanted to start small," the other's voice broke into his thoughts, and there was a faraway look in those brown eyes. "A few simple dates, but nice -- dinner, a movie, a walk in the park, that sort of thing -- maybe a little cuddling..." _Because you're perfect for snuggling._ "Then kisses -- out of love, not lust." _And your lips... I know they'd be soft and sweet and warm and everything I've ever dreamed of._ "Satisfying physical desires... that would come later, when we were both certain that we were really ready to make that commitment to each other." Unthinking, he tenderly brushed a few blond tendrils of hair out of his friend's face. _Yuugi... I do want it all with you, I know now, but... I don't think we're ready for **that **yet. Maybe someday...  
_  
Yuugi's heart soared with happiness. _'We'... he means me and him. The answer **is** yes... oh, Jounouchi-kun!_ A mischievous twinkle entered his violet eyes. "Why, Jounouchi-kun," he remarked, "I never knew you were such a romantic."  
  
Jolted out of his reverie by the comment, Jounouchi blinked... but his slightly startled expression was soon replaced by that rakish grin Yuugi loved so much. "Maybe I've been spending too much time around you," he teased, rubbing his nose against the smaller duelist's.  
  
Yuugi giggled. "Too much? I don't think it's been nearly enough!"  
  
They laughed together for nothing more than the sake of the pleasure they took in each other's company. Yuugi let out a small sigh of contentment as the taller young man rolled them onto their sides, pulling his friend back against him.  
  
_I could easily get used to this...  
_  
Neither knew how much later it was when Jounouchi sleepily murmured, "Saa, Yuugi?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere for dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
A tiny, satisfied smile graced Yuugi's lips. _He was right. This is what I really want; now that I know he wants to be with me, taking things slowly isn't a problem. I'm not as fiery or aggressive about my emotions as Yami is with Kaiba-kun, and Jounouchi-kun really isn't either, not with this, so... it's okay. And when we do decide we're ready to take things further... I think the fact that we waited might make it even better for us.  
_  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"Yeah," he finally replied, snuggling a little closer. "I'd love to."

* * *

Owari.


End file.
